


[podfic] What We Deserve

by colls



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the middle of The Shrine, right after Jeannie tells Jennifer she wants to use the solution that Ronon offered up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138769) by [lar_laughs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs). 



**Link to text version of story:**[on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138769)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length/file size:** 1130 words, 7:04 min., 3MB  
 **Download links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?0n6cp1a7x09k488) or [m4b (podbook)](http://www.mediafire.com/?57cxzxdv4mcd6bd)  
audiofic.jinjurly: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-we-deserve) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-we-deserve-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** Jeannie begins to doubt her decision but she's also pretty beaten up from seeing her brother's downward spiral. While it's not the best idea in the world, she needs a shoulder to cry on and a body to use. Ronon's not adverse to letting her use his.  
 **Podficcer's notes:** :) 

  



End file.
